1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a fabrication method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a LCD pixel array structure and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The ongoing of the optoelectronic technology in addition to the coming of the digital times propel the vigorous developing of the LCD market. Since LCDs have advantages of high display quality, small volume, light weight, low driving voltage, and low consuming power, LCDs are widely applied in consumable electronic products such as personal digital assistant (PDA), mobile phones, video recorders, notebook computers, displays of personal computers, displays used in cars, and projection televisions. Hence, LCDs have gradually replaced the cathode ray tube (CRT) displays and become the mainstream of displays in the market
The fabrication method of the LCDs is mainly composed by deposition, photolithography, and etching processes. In these three processes, the cost of photolithography is the highest. Hence, how to reduce the number of photolithography processes, that is, how to reduce the number of photomasks, in the whole fabrication processes of a TFT array substrate is an important issue in LCD fabrication.